Interview: Une question?
by Felimina
Summary: Une question pour votre perso préféré? Je suis là pour ça!
1. Chapter 1

**Interviews : Une question ?**

Bonjour chers lecteurs (et surtout lectrices je pense ), je me trouve actuellement à Konoha où tous les personnages de Naruto se sont réunis. Tour à tour, j'interviewai chaque persos de cette superbe saga.

Une interview… Disons plutôt que je donnerai VOS questions aux persos et vous saurez enfin leurs réponses. J'attends avec impatience vos questions pour chacun d'eux !

A mettre des reviews : exemple : « A Hinata : Quand vas-tu enfin violer Naruto ?! » ou la question qui risque d'arriver : « A Gaara : Veux tu m'épouser ???? ».


	2. Chapter 2

Nous somme dans un style d'hôtel parisien, bizarre en plein Konoha vous me direz, bref on s'en fout. Je tiens mon gros micro du style année 90 parce que la production n'a pas les moyens de s'acheter des oreillettes, ces enflures ! Deux fauteuils en cuir bordeaux sont installés l'un en face de l'autre. La journaliste que je suis s'installe sur l'un d'eux. Regis s'occupe de la camera.

Yanina : Bienvenue dans « Interviews », interview en aparté des personnages de Naruto ! Première ce soir, Sakura Haruno !

Sakura arrive dans une jupe ultra courte mauve et tourne devant la camera en faisant un clin d'œil pour faire croire qu'elle a un putain de sex-appeal.

Yanina : Tu te prends pour Paris Hilton ?! Installes-toi !

Sakura : Oh, ça va, ça va…

Sakura s'installe en face de moi et prend son micro.

Yanina : Bonjour Sakura-san, je commence les questions !

Musique du début de « qui veux gagner des millions ».

Sakura : ça fait peur comme ambiance.

Yanina : Question de Saphira974 : Qu'est-ce qui t'a prise de tomber amoureuse d'un imbécile comme sasukette ?

Sakura : Sasukette ?

Yanina : Oui, Sasu-krétin.

Sakura : Sasu-krétin ?

Yanina : Sasuke ! Saku-baka !

Sakura : Aaaaaah ! Ben il est ténébreux, super beau, le fait qu'il soit froid me fait fondre (note de la journaliste : C'est pas logique, baka.) et surtout je devais me trouver un amoureux vite fait avant qu'Ino se foute de ma gueule. Et je ne connais pas de Sakubaka.

Yanina : Comment ça ? Et laisse tombé cette histoire de Sakubaka.

Sakura : Ben oui, c'est la honte de ne pas avoir d'amoureux à 6ans !

Yanina : No comment… Mais pourquoi avoir choisi le même qu'Ino ?

Sakura : Là c'était un concours de circonstances. Et autant jouer les putes jusqu'au bout, j'ai décidé qu'on serait rivales !

Yanina : (Regarde vite fait les épisodes de l'enfance de Sakura et Ino) Mais c'est vrai ! C'est toi qui as foutu la merde !

Sakura : Oui .

Yanina : … Bon passons. Question de Vanilla70s : ça te dirait de flirter avec Gaara ?

Sakura : J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir récemment. Il en pleine crise d'hormones, en clair, si je flirte avec lui, il me sautera dessus…

Sakura fait mine de réfléchir.

Sakura : Hey, c'est une bonne idée ! Au moins j'aurais quelque chose à raconter avec Ino ! Dites, vous m'écoutez ?

Je commence à baver en pensant à la situation de Gaara.

Yanina : Gaara… En pleine crise d'hormone… Gaaaaaaa… Hn ? Pardon, vous vous êtes donc réconcilié avec Ino ?

Sakura : Le sujet de nos disputes, Sasuke-kun, est parti depuis un moment. Alors on cherche un autre objet de discorde maintenant.

Yanina : Dernière question pour aujourd'hui, de Yue-redmoon : Quand et comment vas-tu te taper le mec que tu aimes ?

Sakura : Et bien dés que je retrouve Sasuke-kun voila se que je fais…

Haruno déboutonne sa chemise et balance ses seins (85A, pas plus je dirais) devant moi en pleurant.

Sakura : Je t'en pris Sasuke-kun ! Reviennnnns !

Regis le cameraman saigne du nez. Elle remet sa chemise sous peine de se faire expulser du plateau et fait la pose du nice guy, copié sur Lee.

Sakura : Aucun mec ne peut résister à ça ! C'est Tsunade-sama qui me l'a dit !

Yanina : Hn, préviens moi la prochaine fois que tu fais ce genre de choses… Que je puisse les évités. Bien, merci d'être venue, je vous rappelle si d'autres questions vous parvienne Sakura-san.

Sakura : Okay, à plus !

Les cheveux roses prennent la sortie.

Yanina : Prochain invité, Gaara, kazekage de Suna !

Gaara rentre dans la pièce avec des lunettes de stars, les enlèves avec style, s'assoit sur le fauteuil et me regarde avec ses yeux émeraude.

Gaara : Salut…

Yanina : Gaara-kunnnnnnnn . ! Laissez-moi déjà vous dire que personne ne vous arrive à la cheville niveau sex-appeal !

Gaara : Ah, merci.

Yanina : A part peut être Ryuuzaki-kun…

Gaara : Ryuuzaki ?

Yanina : Du manga « death note », vous ne devez pas le connaître.

Gaara : A si, je l'ai croisé sur la route quand je suis mort. J'ai parcouru une espèce de long serpent en forme de route, j'ai vu un idiot qui courait déçu… Sangoku je crois. Enfin bref, sur le chemin, j'ai vu un mec qui n'avait pas la forme pour un mort, il m'a dit que tout le monde l'appelait Ryuuzaki. Il s'était fait tuer par un certain Kira et il regrettait d'être mort puceau.

Yanina : Pauvre Ryuuzaki-kun… Bon passons aux questions ! Question de Vanilla70s : serais-tu d'accords pour flirter avec Sakura ?

Gaara : Je pourrais conclure ?

Yanina : Euh… Apparemment, oui.

Gaara : Alors oui, pas de problème. Hn, excusez-moi mais je suis en pleine…

Yanina : … Crise d'hormones, oui on sait. Vanilla70s vous dit qu'elle vous aime aussi.

Gaara : Je pourrais conclure ?

Yanina : C'est fini oui ?! Ahem, et moi aussi j'ai un faible pour vous…

Gaara : On conclut ?

Yanina : GAARA-KUN ! 

Gaara : C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrête.

Yanina : (J'aurais préféré que vous vous jetiez sur moi…)

Gaara : Pardon ?

Yanina : Non, non, rien. Bon, question de Liliblue : Comment s'appelle votre nounours en peluche qu'elle trouve mimi? Et la vraie question, dormez-vous toujours avec?

Gaara : Ben, il s'appelait nounours, il n'y a pas de mystère. Je n'ai jamais dormi avec, car je vous rappel que j'étais possédé par le shukaku qui me rendait insomniaque. C'est de là que viennent mes cernes.

Yanina : En parlant de ça, question de Mokona-chan : à quel âge as-tu commencé à avoir autant de cernes?

Gaara : Je n'avais pas dormis depuis ma naissance, je pense qu'au bout de 4 jours, j'avais déjà des cernes.

Yanina : Mais maintenant que vous pouvez dormir, avez-vous toujours nounours ?

Gaara : Je l'ai perdu lors de mon déménagement dans la chambre de kazekage. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai d'autre « choses » qui vont dans mon lit.

Yanina : Gaara-kun ! Tu vas pas me dire que…

Gaara : J'ai tellement de groupies, je ne veux pas les décevoir. Au fait, vous faites quoi ce soir ?

Yanina : Hein ? Moi je…

Gaara tant un papier avec l'adresse de son hôtel à la journaliste que je suis et sort du plateau.

Gaara : Appelez moi quand vous aurez d'autres questions.

Je mets le papier dans la poche de ma veste.

Regis : Tu as l'intention d'y aller finalement ?

Yanina : La ferme Regis ! Occupe toi de ta caméra !

Le prochain invité n'attend même pas qu'on l'appelle. Itachi rentre dans la pièce et s'installe sur le fauteuil en croisant les jambes comme une secrétaire.

Yanina : Bonjour Itachi-san.

Itachi : Hn.

Yanina : Je vois que vous êtes bavard aujourd'hui. Passons directement aux questions. Question de Saphira974 : Tu te trouves beau ?

Itachi se met du vernis violet sur les ongles des pieds. Puis les admires en se mettant ses doigts de pieds en éventail.

Itachi : Oui, que voulez-vous, je suis un miracle de la nature. Mais je m'entretiens quand même.

Yanina : Si tu veux. Bon, question de June : Pour combien t'avouerai que, porter du vernis, t'aimes ça?

Itachi prend un peu de dissolvant pour enlever le superflu.

Itachi : Ce n'est pas le fait de porter du vernis que j'aime. Ce que j'adore, c'est en mettre !

Yanina : Bien sûr. Une question de loveitachi : Quel âge as-tu? Aimerais-tu une blonde totalement folle qui s'appelle étrangement loveitachi?

Itachi : Hmm, si mes calculs sont bons, j'avais 13ans quand j'ai quitté le village et 19 quand j'ai revu mon frère. Donc, actuellement, je dois avoir 21ans dans Shipuuden. Pour la folle, je suis peut être un psychopathe mais je ne supporte pas les fangirls complètement dingue qui risqueraient de me violer, elle devra se contenter de ma beauté légendaire

Yanina : Je vois. Question personnelle, qu'est ce qu'est Kisame pour vous ?

Itachi : Mon esclave sexuel. D'ailleurs, les requins ont une grosse…

Yanina : Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Merci d'être venu. On vous rappellera quand nous aurons d'autres questions.

Je le pousse vers la sortie et fait rentrer la prochaine invitée, Tenten. Nous nous installons.

Tenten : Haï, minasaïïïïïï !!!

Yanina : Ouai, ouai, de même. Bon, question de Liliblue : Pourquoi n'as-tu pas changé de coiffure, les macarons sont terriblement à la mode à Konoha ou quoi?

Tenten : J'ai toujours rêvé de ressembler à Chun-li de street fighter, alors maintenant que j'ai réussi, je ne me déferais pas de cette image ! En ce moment, je m'entraîne sur son coup de pied légendaire.

Tenten fit une petite démonstration dans la salle et frappa la camera de Regis qui se la pris en plein nez. Elle se prit une gifle du directeur qui n'avait pas les moyens de s'en acheter une autre et se réinstalle à sa place.

Yanina : ça va ?

Tenten : (se tient la joue) cha va, bor'el de 'erde.

Yanina : Alors question de Yue-redmoon : Quand et comment vas-tu te taper le mec que tu aimes ?

Tenten : Comment ? Quelqu'un sait qui j'aime ?!

Yanina : Personnellement, je me suis toujours demandé si tu aimais Lee ou Neji…

Tenten : De toute façon je ne vous dirais pas qui j'aime, mais c'est bien un des deux. Et bien j'attendrais que notre coéquipier et Gaï-sensei soient occupés à se battre ou à chercher des vivres et je me le taperais dans la tente.

Yanina : Tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de le faire jusque là ?

Tenten : Non, Gaï-sensei nous donne toujours du travail pour tout le monde et il veut toujours qu'on soit toujours ensemble. Je planifie en ce moment son assassinat, mais ça doit se faire passer pour un accident… Une flèche perdue par exemple.

Yanina : Hn, je vois… Et bien merci d'être venue. Au suivant !

Kakashi et Jiraya, les pervers de naruto, se disputent le fauteuil. Finalement, Jiraya est assit sur Kakashi qui est assit sur le fauteuil.

Kakashi : Excusez-moi Jiraya-sama mais vous êtes bien lourd.

Jiraya : Si tu essai de me déloger, je n'écrirais plus d'icha icha paradise !

Kakashi : Bon, bon, d'accord.

Jiraya : (Crétin)

Yanina : Bon, je suppose que vous avez pus voir l'anim'est, vous avez été très bien joué tout les deux !

Jiraya : Vous avez bien joué Tsunade sur scène vous aussi. Surtout quand mon sosie vous a embrassé.

Yanina : C'… C'était du faux vous savez ! **(Véridique !) **Enfin bref, passons aux questions. Pour Kakashi de Kalmeth-kun : Pourquoi donc êtes-vous si scotché à Icha Icha paradise ?

Kakashi : Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous autant scotché à « Naruto » ?

Yanina : Ben, parce que c'est une super histoire très passionnante.

Kakashi : Et bien c'est pareil pour moi.

Yanina : Mais vous êtes toujours avec ! Je ne me balade pas avec mon tome de naruto moi !

Kakashi : ça c'est parce que je lis très lentement…

Yanina : Mais vous êtes un ninja, vous devez réagir rapidement !

Kakashi : Peut être mais pas pour la lecture. Je vous rappel que notre école forme des ninjas, pas des bacheliers. Nous n'avons pas livres à lire pour nos études, notre niveau de lecture n'ait pas des meilleurs donc.

Yanina : Bon je n'insiste pas. Une question pour Jiraya cette fois, de Yue-redmoon : à quand le prochain livre ?

Jiraya : Les icha icha tactics seront en plusieurs volumes. Mais ils sont extrêmement longs à écrire car je dois être inspiré en permanence. (En clair, il doit regarder dans le bain des filles pendant toute la journée.)

Yanina : Je vois. Maintenant une question pour vous deux de Yue-redmoon : Est-ce que le Quatrième, Yondaime, était un pervers comme vous ?

Jiraya : Là-dessus, il ressemblait plus à Kakashi qu'à moi.

Kakashi : En clair, il ne le montrait pas, mais c'était un pervers. Et une pauvre jeune fille en a fait les frais…

Yanina : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Kakashi : Naruto Uzumaki n'est pas tombé du ciel vous savez.

Yanina : Vous voulez dire que Yondaime est le…

Jiraya : Hophophop ! Pas de spoil !

Yanina : Bon, question de June à Kakashi : Hey, tu me vends "Icha Icha Paradise" pour combien si je pais en nature?

Kakashi : Je n'ai qu'un exemplaire de ce tome. Pour une nouvelle édition, demande à l'auteur, c'est-à-dire à Jiraya.

Yanina : Bien je vous remercie d'être venus aujourd'hui…

Jiraya : Je peux vous demandez une faveur ?

Yanina : Quoi donc ?

Jiraya : Ben vous avez joué Tsunade… Vous ne voulez pas nous montrer vos seins ?

Yanina : DEGAGEZ !!!

Je les poursuis dans toute la salle, donnant un coup de coude à Regis sur le chemin. Les deux idiots finalement sortis, on fit entrer Sasuke, Orochimaru à l'intérieur de lui et Suigetsu. Regis balance une pierre qui ne sortait d'où on ne sait où et la balança à Suigetsu qui se transforma en flaque d'eau.

Regis : Ahahaha, c'est trop marrant ça ! Les scans disaient vrai !

Yanina : Dans la série « Regis est un con »…

Regis : Oh, ça va !

Sasuke s'installe sur le fauteuil et Suigetsu se met en tailleur sur sa droite. Ils me regardent tous avec un regard de tueur, pas très rassuré, je commence.

Yanina : Bon, commençons tout de suite. Question de June à Sasuke : Dis, t'en a pas marre de toujours crier 'vengeance' après toutes ses années?

Sasuke : Bien sûr que non, regarde : « vengeance, vengeance, VENGEANCE !!!!! » MOUAHAHAHAH !

Yanina : Il est maintenant sérieusement atteint, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui. De Yue-redmoon à Sasuke : ça fait quoi d'avoir un serpent dans le corps ?

Sasuke : Ben j'ai un peu plus de pouvoirs et surtout…

Sasuke se lève et enlève sa chemise. A ce moment, je remercie le ciel qu'il n'est pas de seins.

Sasuke : Je suis beaucoup plus souple ! Je vais enfin pouvoir réalisé mon rêve de gamin, faire la danse du ventre mieux que mon frère !

Sasuke fait la danse du ventre, de sa part, même si il le faisait super bien, j'étais horrifiée.

Yanina : Attendez, ça veut dire que Itachi-san sait faire la danse du ventre ? Mince, j'aurais dû lui demander de faire une démonstration. 

Sasuke : Pas besoin, je le fais cent fois mieux que lui !

Yanina : C'est ça, c'est ça…

Alors que Sasuke continuait sa danse et que Regis mettait des billets dans son pantalon pour en avoir plus sous les cris hystériques des femmes qui travaillaient dans la salle, je m'occupais de Suigetsu.

Yanina : Bien, Suigetsu, question de Yue-redmoon : T'en a pas marre de te faire frapper par une folle (Karin) ? Depuis le début tu t'en prend plein la tronche faut dire !

Suigetsu : Et bien… Vous me promettez de ne le dire à personne ?

Yanina : (Imbécile, je suis journaliste !) Va-y, je t'écoute mon enfant. (niark !)

Suigetsu : Karin et moi, on entretien une relation sado-masochiste. Mais en fait, je l'aime.

Yanina : Je le savais ! A quand la fanfic Suigetsu/Karin ? (J'attends que ça ! Vive ce couple !)

Suigetsu : Mais ce n'est pas réciproque, elle est folle de Sasuke-kun.

Yanina : T'inquiète pas, je suis de tout cœur avec toi !

Ennuyée par la scène débile que nous offrait Sasuke, je le fis se rassoire.

Yanina : Une nouvelle question de Yue-redmoon à Orochimaru : T'es pas un peut pédophile sur les bord ? Non parce que possédé un corps beau et jeune, c'est pas plutôt pour te faire de jolies jeunes filles ?

Sasuke baisse son pantalon, prend le micro et se sodomise avec.

Sasuke : Aie. Vous n'avez pas pris du petit calibre.

Yanina : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Sasuke : Vous voulez qu'il réponde non ? Je vous rappel qu'il est en moi.

Yanina : Attendez, j'ai comme un doute…

Je regarde mes scans.

Yanina : Foutaise ! Orochimaru est en Kabuto !

Sasuke : Oups, je suis découvert. Fuions Suigetsu.

Les deux membres de la team hebi s'enfuirent alors que Kabuto entra dans la salle.

Kabuto : C'est bon, je prends la relève.

La moitié du visage de Kabuto se transforme en Orochimaru. Et ce n'ai pas beau à voir.

Yanina : Euh… Donc je disais : T'es pas un peut pédophile sur les bord ? Non parce que possédé un corps beau et jeune, c'est pas plutôt pour te faire de jolies jeunes filles ?

Orochimaru : J'avoue avoir eu envi de nombreuses fois de me faire Sasuke, mais posséder un corps beau et jeune n'a rien à voir. Je ne veux pas vieillir, c'est tout. Tu aimerais être toute ridées toi ?

Yanina : Non, bien sûr. Ça tient debout. Merci Orochimaru-sama.

Orochimaru : Ah, une dernière chose. Je n'aime pas les « jolies jeunes filles », je suis gay par la faute Tsunade.

Yanina : Pourquoi ?

Orochimaru : Vous n'avez qu'à demander à la responsable. Partons maintenant Kabuto.

Les deux comparses sortirent de la pièce.

Yanina : Nous accueillons maintenant Tsunade !

Tsunade rentre sous les sifflements de Regis et s'installe sur le fauteuil.

Tsunade : Tout d'abord, tu as très bien représenté mon personnage à l'anim'est sauf en se qui concerne Jiraya. Tu aurais dû le frapper.

Yanina : Pardon Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade : Bon, je passe l'éponge. Pose moi tes questions.

Yanina : Oui, désolé. Alors, question de vanilla70s : Etes-vous encore vierge ? Si non avec qui l'avez vous fait ?

Tsunade : Et bien même si les épisodes ne le montre pas (car la production à refusé de faire un hentai), j'ai eu une relation avec mon fiancé, Dan.

Yanina : Et avec qui d'autre l'avez-vous fait ? Jiraya ?

Tsunade : Joker !!!

Yanina : Je vois, vous l'avez donc fait avec l'ero-sennin.

Tsunade : J'aimerai bien t'y voir toi, après 25ans d'abstinence !

Yanina : Oui c'est vrai que là… Bon je vous remercie d'être venue, à la prochaine !

Tsunade sortit, Regis avait zoomé sur ses seins.

Yanina : Regis, ce n'est pas le moment.

Regis : Rooo, si on peut plus s'amuser…

Lee entre dans la salle et saute sur le fauteuil.

Yanina : Hey, fais gaf ! C'est fragile !

Lee : Gomenasaï, Yanina-kun.

Yanina : (soupir) T'es trop respectueux, j'arriverai jamais à t'en vouloir. Bon, question de Kalmeth-kun : Comment peux-tu apprécier une minute ton senseï ?

Lee me fait la pose du nice guy.

Lee : Parce que Gaï-sensei, c'est le meilleur bien sûr !

Yanina : Je me doutais un peu de la réponse… Question de June : Tu savais que Gai-sensei portait toujours un string sous sa combinaison?

Lee : Nooon, c'est vrai ? Faut absolument que je m'en achète un alors !

Lee sort de la salle en courant.

Yanina : Bon et bien on va passer au…

Mon portable commence à chanter : « Je suiiiiiiiiis ingénieur informaticien ! Je suiiiiiiiiis ingénieur informaticieeeeen ! J'aimeuh les ordinateureuh ! Windows 98euuuuh ! »

Yanina : Excusez-moi.

Je décroche.

Yanina : Allo ?

_Lee :__ C'est Lee ! J'ai oublié de vous demander, c'est quoi la couleur du string de Gaï-sensei ?_

Yanina : Où t'as eu mon numéro ?!

_Lee :__ C'est le cameraman qui me l'a donné._

Je lui raccroche au nez et j'éteins mon portable.

Yanina : Regiiiiiiiiis !!!!

Regis : Ben quoi ? Vous êtes toujours célibataire non ?

Yanina : Ce n'est pas une raison, ne donne pas mon numéro à tout le monde ! Bon prochaines invitées : Ino, Hinata et Temari.

Les trois filles arrivent. Karin, Ino et Temari s'arrachent les cheveux pour prendre le fauteuil. Finalement, Hinata s'est déjà installé sur le fauteuil et les trois autres sont assises par terre.

Yanina : Commençons tout de suite. Une question pour vous trois de Yue-redmoon : Quand et comment allez-vous vous taper le mec que vous aimez ?

Hinata : Euh, ano… Hiii… Haaa !

Hinata s'évanouie. Ça n'étonne personne.

Ino : Apparemment, je plais déjà à Saï. Je n'ai plus qu'à le cueillir dés que j'arriverais à avoir une nouvelle conversation avec lui.

Yanina : (A ta place, je ne mis fierais pas. --)

Temari : Moi il faudrait que j'arrive à le traîner à Suna. Parce que à Konoha, je ne suis pas dans mon élément pour draguer.

Karin : Je n'ai pas encore assez de sex-appeal. Dés que notre team passe à côté d'une boutique de lingeries, je prendrais le nécessaire !

Karin sort une quinzaine de préservatifs.

Karin : Pour le reste, j'ai ce qu'il faut !

Hinata se réveille finalement.

Hinata : M… Moi il faudrait que j'arrive à lui avouer que… que… Mais je suis trop émotive !!! Et Sakura-san est son fantasme !

Yanina : ça c'est pas un problème. Maquilleuse !

Une maquilleuse attrape Hinata, l'habille avec la tenue habituelle de Sakura et lui enfile une perruque rose. Je fais la pose du nice guy.

Yanina : Va draguer ton mec maintenant !

Hinata : Alligato, Yanina-san !

Hinata sort suivit d'Ino et Karin. Je retiens Temari.

Yanina : Attend j'ai une question pour toi de June : Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les nuages?

Temari : J'ai rien contre les nuages, j'ai quelque chose contre la personne qui les regarde à longueur de journée.

Yanina : Ah. Et bien merci.

Temari sort. Sasori et Deidara rentrent dans la salle sans qu'on leur demande. Sasori s'assoit sur le fauteuil et Deidara sur une boule d'argile qui avait l'air très confortable.

Yanina : Euh… Bonjour, euh… Question de Mokona-chan à Deidara : Dis, comment tu as fait pour avoir deux bouches dans les paumes? C'est une greffe ou c'est de naissance?

Deidara : C'est de naissance, c'est héréditaire. Mais faut apprendre à s'en servir rapidement. Mon cousin s'est fait bouffer par sa main gauche parce qu'il était trop lent à l'apprentissage.

Yanina : A oui quand même. Question pour Sasori de June : Tu sais faire des claquettes?

Sasori : Moi non mais mes marionnettes oui. J'en ai récupéré une il y a pas longtemps mais elle n'arrête pas de parler.

Il me la sort de son manteau.

Pinocchio : Je suis pas une marionnette ! Je suis un vrai petit garçon !

Sasori : Mais je te crois. J'ai plein de marionnettes qui étaient humaines avant.

Deidara : Vous savez qu'on peut faire plein de choses avec ces paumes ?

Deidara rapproche ses mains de mon visage.

Yanina : Fait-les sortir tout de suite !!!

Les vigiles font sortir les akatsukiens et Pinocchio du plateau. On fait entrer Naruto et Shino. Naruto se jette sur le canapé puis se fait balancé par une horde d'insectes volants. Finalement, Shino s'assoit sur le fauteuil et Naruto reste debout en boudant.

Yanina : Bonjours vous deux. Alors, question de Kalmeth-kun pour Shino : Pourquoi ne changes tu pas de vêtements ? Pourquoi veux-tu tout le temps te cacher aux yeux des autres avec tes vieilles lunettes fumées et ta capuche?

Shino : Tous les membres de la famille Aburame se cache sous leurs vêtements. Pour le reste, ça ne te regarde pas.

Yanina : J'espère que ça répondre à la question . Maintenant, pour Naruto de June : T'as pas envie de te venger de Sakura après tout ce qu'elle t'as fait?

Naruto : Sakura est timide, c'est comme ça qu'elle me montre son amour ! Pourquoi je devrais me venger ?

Yanina : (Baka --) Et bien merci, à bientôt peut être ! Aux suivants !

Les deux ninjas sortent de la salle alors que Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara et Sasuke rentre dans la pièce. Vu les niveaux de ces ninjas, on enlève le fauteuil pour éviter les morts dans la dispute. Tout le monde s'installe en tailleur autour de moi.

Regis : Père castor, raconte-nous une histoire ! Père castor… Aieuh !!!

Regis vient de se prendre un coup de pied de sable au cul made by Gaara.

Yanina : Bon, alors, une question pour Shikamaru de nami : je suis folle amoureuse de toi je sais que tu pense que les filles sont galères mais pas moi j'adore dormir et flâner et ne rien faire dis tu acceptes un rendez-vous avec moi?

Shikamaru semble réfléchir.

Shikamaru : Une fille reste galère, qu'elle me ressemble ou non. Je t'appellerais si je suis toujours célibataire à 20ans, tu as donc encore de l'espoir.

Yanina : Au moins, c'est direct. Question de June à Kiba : T'as jamais eu envie d'ordonner à Akamaru de bouffer Sakura?

Kiba : Je préfèrerais plutôt me la faire. Par contre j'ai eu de nombreuses fois eues envie d'ordonner à Akamaru de bouffer Naruto, Sasuke et Shino.

Sasuke : Hey !

Yanina : Stop ! Pas de disputes ! Donc tu voudrais coucher avec Sakura ? Bah, fait comme tu veux… Question pour Neji de June : J'ai un congélateur en solde, ça te dis?

Neji : Pourquoi faire ?

Yanina : Tu aurais dû mieux t'expliquer June --. Je pense qu'elle te trouve froid avec tout le monde.

Neji : Escusez-moi de ne pas être un second Naruto.

Yanina : Tu es tout pardonné. Dernière question de June à tout le monde, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji et Kiba de June : ça vous dit de faire ménage à six? Si oui, je suis preneuse.

Tout les concernés se regardent.

Tous : Et puis quoi encore ?!

Yanina : La réponse va sans dire . Voilà pour cette édition de « Interviews » ! Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas ! Je les attend avec impatience ainsi que les commentaires !


End file.
